Siblings
by Kaitipoola
Summary: Alice and Jasper getting to know the Cullens a little bit. I might continue this, I don't know. Jasper's POV. Read and Review.


Siblings

Alice smiled up at me happily and squeezed my hand. _It's going to be so wonderful, _her eyes said. _We haven't met the family yet, Alice, _I silently reminded her. _Maybe not you, but I have, _she retorted in kind.

I smiled.

Carlisle led us into a large room by the spiral staircase, bidding us sit in the comfortable chintz chairs as he called for his family.

The four of them descended the stairs quickly enough; Edward was by far the fastest. "Yes, Carlisle?" Esme inquired, smiling at Alice and I reflexively. She sat down in another of the chairs beside Carlisle; there were many of them.

I could immediately tell that Esme's smile was completely sincere: her feelings expressed only compassion and excitement. The one named Emmett harbored no ill feelings toward Alice or I—only curiosity, and an extreme protectiveness for his mate, Rosalie. Rosalie was definitely irritated. She was a little curious, like her mate, but also annoyed and suspicious.

I touched Alice's hand discreetly and looked at Rosalie in a pointed way. She glanced up, alarmed. _Is she dangerous? _I could tell she was asking. I shook my head slightly, and gave Alice the slightest sense of irritation and suspicion to explain what I was getting from her. She nodded at my demonstration, and bit her lip.

"My visions haven't changed," she assured me quietly. I nodded and smiled reluctantly.

We all sat together in pairs: Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and I. Edward was the only one who sat alone, and I could feel his loneliness. Just as I recognized what he was feeling, Edward's head shot up. He looked at me without any emotion, but I could feel that he was confused. Alice noticed that he sat alone, too. She frowned sympathetically.

"Everyone," Carlisle announced, "Alice and Jasper are willing to try our lifestyle. I have invited them to join our family…that is, unless anyone has any objections?"

Immediately I sent my strongest wave of calm and relaxation across the room.

Rosalie pursed her lips into a thin line, but said nothing.

"Wonderful," said Carlisle. He smiled at Alice warmly, and I could feel that he was pleased. "Well," he got up, "I have a shift at the hospital in a half-hour, so I should prepare for that." He looked apologetically at Esme, then Alice and I. "Please make yourselves comfortable here," he added as he got up from his chair. "This is your home now."

After exchanging a meaningful glance with Edward, he left the room.

Esme smiled at us pleasantly before following him.

"Where is _she _going, now?" Emmett asked Edward plaintively. The latter grimaced. "Cleaning," he said, and Emmett chuckled. I looked at Alice, who seemed to be waiting for someone else to speak to her.

_Say something, _I urged her silently. Anything to end this awkward silence. She frowned. _I can't, we're guests here, _she insisted. _Coward, _I said with a smirk, playing her own word against her.

Edward laughed out loud at this, and I remembered what Carlisle had said.

"Oh," Alice murmured, and I could feel her comprehension, as well. "You read minds," she stated. Edward nodded. "You have a gift as well, don't you? You have visions?" I squeezed Alice's soft hand and she replied, "Yes, I can sometimes see the future."

Emmett's eyes widened, but Rosalie groaned. "Not another one," she muttered. I growled softly, and Alice put a hand to my chest to quiet me.

Edward's attention shifted to me. "You can feel people's emotions," he said.

It was a statement.

_And change them as well, _I thought. Edward nodded, seeming amused. "Jasper can change people's emotions too," Alice added, echoing my thoughts.

Emmett's mouth tipped. "Do it," he challenged.

Alice grinned. Putting her lips to my ear, she murmured, "Make him laugh." I nodded, smiling, and Edward's mouth curved in anticipation.

"What?" said Rosalie, noticing Edward's smirk.

And then I made Emmett laugh.

I sent out waves of hilarity and happiness and enjoyed his booming laugh for a minute: then stopped abruptly. Emmett's laughter ceased, and a look of wonder crossed his face. "Amazing," he said. Even Rosalie looked mildly impressed. Alice smiled with pride. "He always knows how to cheer me up," she said fondly, and Emmett laughed again—this time of his own accord.

"So, what's your story?" Emmett asked. The awkward silence was gone.

Alice spoke. "Jasper was originally in a coven," she said, and gave me a reassuring look in return for my warning one. Alice knew the story of my coven now, and I had asked her not to share it with anyone unless I gave permission.

For some reason, I didn't think that particular story would make a good first impression.

Alice continued. "He left the coven—it wasn't like yours, of course—and wandered alone for a while. We met in a forest in Oregon during his wandering years." Images of my old life flooded my mind without my consent. I clenched my teeth, trying to push the pictures away, but it was too late.

Damn.

Edward was looking at me with an odd expression on his face—was it understanding?

"What about you?" Rosalie inquired, finally entering the conversation. Alice looked away. "I don't remember my human years at all," she said sadly. "I just woke up in the woods…imagine my shock when I realized my diet." She chuckled darkly.

I put my hand to the small of her back and rubbed it in a circular motion, sending her a wave of love and comfort.

"So how did you all find eachother?" I asked, speaking for the first time. Rosalie shook her head. "We didn't. Carlisle changed all of us. First Edward, Second Esme, Third me—and fourth Emmett."

"Rose saved me from a bear," Emmett said proudly, and kissed her in thanks. I looked over at Edward, and sniggered at his politely-disgusted expression.

_I wonder what Emmett is thinking…_

"Nothing good," Edward answered my thoughts. Rosalie glared at him, but Alice laughed.

"Well, I'm going back to my room," Rosalie announced. She got up out of her chair and headed for the stairs. Emmett followed her. "See you all in the morning," he called over his shoulder. "Maybe when we get bored we'll slide down the banister…"

Alice laughed softly, and I enjoyed the beautiful sound for a moment before turning to Edward.

"I was wondering why you looked so amused in the forest," I said. "Now I understand." He frowned. "I've never heard two people mentally bickering before," he admitted.

Alice grinned at me.

"We didn't receive the warmest welcome from a certain Rosalie," I thought aloud. Edward smiled again, wryly this time. "She isn't always like that," he defended half-heartedly. Then he added, "You'll learn to tolerate her when she's in a bad way."

"She saved Emmett from a bear?" Alice asked quietly. I looked over at her, and was relieved by her calm, relaxed face. She really did like this Edward: she was much less composed now than she had been while talking with Carlisle.

Edward caught my eye. "Yes, she did," he answered. "Emmett was a…a sort of _dare devil_, if you will, in his human years. He was out bear hunting the day that he was attacked—and he ended up being hunted by a bear. Rosalie was out doing some of her own hunting—and she found him. She killed the bear, and took him back to Carlisle. It was very hard for her, you see, because she was young and couldn't control her bloodlust very well. But she was adamant that he lived—so Carlisle changed him. And they've never separated since then."

Again, I felt the soft pang of loneliness.

As I sent a wave of calm, Edward looked at me again, and his gaze was almost accusatory. Obviously Edward was a tad masochistic. "I think I'll go to my room now," he said withdrawn voice. "Goodnight." "Goodnight," Alice and I echoed, and he disappeared.

We were alone.

I looked down at Alice. "Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded and smiled.

_Thank you for doing this for me, _her shining eyes said. _Anytime, _said mine. I touched her perfect nose, pouring all of my love and happiness into her.

She pulled my head down and kissed me softly. "Let's go up," she murmured.

I followed her up the spiral staircase. "So," I said casually, "are you going to hold Emmett to his word?" I gestured with a hand to the sturdy-looking stairwell.

Alice grinned and glanced at me slyly.

"You're on."

**A/N: I wrote this one very, very late at night, so don't be mad at me if it isn't perfect. I'm not sure if I should continue this one--I was thinking maybe I should do one of the Cullens just hanging out and having fun, like with the staircase. Review and help me decide. Love you all!**

--**Kaitipoola**


End file.
